


Russian Imperial Bow

by MooseFeels



Series: flow morphia, slow [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: Viktor remembers the jewelry.





	Russian Imperial Bow

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a drabble

The thing about Yuuri is that he is so beautiful, it makes something in Viktor ache.

Yuuri gets up from the bed and heads into the bathroom, drawing himself a shower. Viktor watches him leave, the sway of his hips, the long, straight line of his spine. Viktor watches him leave and he feels the warmth of him left in the sheets. He takes a deep breath, so happy. 

Viktor gets up and opens his closet, turns on the overhead light. 

It’s behind a couple of boxes. It’s valuable, the jewelry box. Tarnished silver, the filigree curving around trees and birds. The jewelry box is hefty, and it falls into his arms with a comfortable weight. He carries it back to the bedroom, setting it on the bed and opening it. 

Viktor opens the jewelry box, and he remembers.

He’s not sure how long he looks at all of it, but after Viktor has pulled all the pears from the drawer, has the sapphires laid out on the bed, the opals sorted, and the rubies arranged, Yuuri steps back into the bedroom with a towel around his hips. 

“Viktor?” He asks. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor says. “I remembered. Do you like emeralds?”

Yuuri’s eyes grow wide, looking at it all. 

“Is all this...real?” He asks. His voice is soft, low. 

Viktor nods. “But I didn’t buy it all at once,” he says, laughing. “And some of it, I stole away from home.”

Yuuri sits down on the bed, across from Viktor. The mark on his neck where Viktor bit him is livid against his skin. Viktor wants to decorate it. 

“It’s...it’s beautiful,” Yuuri says. His hand drifts over a necklace. “Where did this come from?”

Viktor picks it up. It’s a round sapphire, set in silver and fringed by a large bow of diamonds. It’s articulated, a collar set with diamonds. It looks like it would be so lovely on Yuuri’s neck. Viktor opens the clasp. 

“I stole it,” he says. “Not from home. From a collector. He was insufferable and he wouldn’t leave me alone the  _ whole _ party. And security in 1920 was overwhelmingly the least complex sort of locks and boxes, so I just snuck into his gallery and took it.”

Yuuri looks aghast, as Viktor beckons him closer to set the necklace around his neck. 

“I learned later it once belonged to a queen,” Viktor says. “Well, an Empress, actually.”

Yuuri’s hand shakes a little as he reaches up to settle over the necklace. 

“I was right,” Viktor says. “It does look beautiful on you.”

Yuuri swallows. “Viktor,” he demurs. He’s like that. So unbearably shy sometimes, unsure of himself. “Viktor-- I don’t--”

“Hush, beloved,” Viktor whispers and he pulls him forward, across and over the field of jewelry and he kisses him. Yuuri opens his mouth, hot and hungry and beautiful. 

Viktor cradles him, feels the drumbeat of his heart against his hungry hands; Yuuri’s blood running a hot and steady circuit under his skin. 


End file.
